gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cell Block Tango
}} Cell Block Tango,'' en español Tango del Pabellón,'' es una canción que será presentada en el episodio cantada por las chicas de New Directions. La versión original pertenece al musical Chicago. Contexto de la Canción Se desconoce por el momento el contexto en el que será presentada esta canción. Letra Mercedes: And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango' Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina, Santana, y Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: You know how people have these little habits That get you down Like Ernie, Ernie like to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop! So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy And there's Ernie layin' on the couch chewin' No, not chewin', poppin' So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time" and he did So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots into his head Tina, Santana, y Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar: I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out, Single, he told me Single, my butt! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives One of those Mormons, you know So that night, when he came home I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Tina, Santana, y Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He took a flower in its prime And then he used it and he abused it It was a murder but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner And in storms my husband Wilbrin in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" He says, he was crazy "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Tina y Sugar: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum Tina, Santana, y Sugar: They had it comin', they had it comin' They had it comin' all along 'Cause if they used us and they abused us How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us if we were wrong? Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|300px|left|Versión Original thumb|300px|right en:Cell Block Tango Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Choke Categoría:Canciones del musical Chicago Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina